1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot that is autonomously mobile, processes images acquired from a visual sensor, and generates recognition information regarding a target object to be recognized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been disclosed an invention that processes an input image only at a portion having features (interest portion) in higher resolution than the other portions in the image, thereby to provide an accurate recognition of a target object to be recognized (hereinafter referred to simply as a “target object”) in the distance with less calculations. For example, the invention disclosed in JPH05-192895A process an image in higher resolution at a brightest point or darkest point of the image as the interest portion.
Such a robot disclosed in JP H05-192895A defines no interest region depending on the robot's movement, a position of a target object such as a human or an obstacle existing around the robot, or a task performed by the robot, which raises a problem that cannot secure a sufficient accuracy of target object recognition. For example, the robot disclosed in JP H05-192895A may defines a region of interest on a brightest point on the left side of the robot even when the robot turns right, which cannot secure sufficient recognition accuracy so that a smooth movement of the robot is hindered.
The present invention provides a mobile robot that is capable of desirably handling various situations including movements and or tasks performed by the robot, or target objects existing in the vicinity of the robot, with a higher accuracy in recognition of a target object as well as less calculations of image processing.